From The Stars
by madkins
Summary: Edward is part of a group of survivors that are displaced when their home planet is destroyed from a war. They are running for their lives and seek refuge on Earth. This is not a high school fic the journey simply starts there.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The 8 survivors watched as their home planet was blown to bits. The Captain could hear the cries of the few he had managed to save and although he wanted to comfort his wife he had bigger problems to worry about. The debris from the blast was threatening to tear the already damaged ship apart. Even if they made it away from the blast radius the Volturi and its guard would hunt them to the end of their days. All life from Kreon was ordered to be wiped out.

Just as the thought crossed his mind an enemy ship opened fire on the refugees.

The captain knowing that the ship could take no more damage could only hope for the best as he put in the forbidden solar system and made the hyper jump.

BPOV

I'd never thought much about my future or where my life would take me. I suppose that's not an ideal statement coming from a high school senior, but it's true.

My life had always been about making it through the moment. I don't need a psychiatrist to tell me that's a direct result of my mother dying when I was 8 and me being handed over to my 19 year old Aunt Renee.

Renee was well….a free spirit, so to speak. She was beautiful, carefree, and spontaneous. Renee fought against me going into foster care after my mom was hit by a drunk driver and killed. My dad wasn't listed on my birth certificate so my Aunt Renee was the only next of kin alive. She did what many 19 year olds couldn't and she raised me as best she could. I will always be indebted to her for that.

I love her to death but Renee is not a traditional parent. She became my guardian at the point in her life when partying and dating was her main focus. She adjusted and learned along the way.

So when she asked me about college over breakfast it took me by surprise. I was shocked that she even thought about me continuing my education past high school. I hadn't even thought about it so I really didn't have an answer. I was at a standstill in my short life.

I must've taken to long to answer because she continued with "Bella have you even thought about college or whatever you want to do after you graduate? Honey it's only a semester away." She ran her hand through her thick brown hair, her doe eyes searching mine for something. People often though I was Renee's sister as we had the same hair and eye color and Renee still looked extremely young.

I eyed her suspiciously as she pulled my toast from the toaster and buttered it before placing it in front of me. It was burned exactly the way I liked it.

"Uh no…why the sudden interest in college Renee?" I had to ask, until today she hadn't mentioned anything about future plans. My Aunt has never been known for her planning or thinking ahead. I chewed on my burnt toast and watched her curiously.

"Well I know your mom wanted that…..she did leave you a college trust fund. That's a pretty clear indication of what she wanted… besides," she continued, "you're an adult now and you should really be thinking about what's next." She looked at me with a blank expression. I could tell something was up. She was keeping her voice light but she was fidgeting. She only fidgeted when she was nervous or uncomfortable.

My mom had not only left me a college fund but several life insurance policies in which I will receive on my 18 birthday in two weeks. I was far from rich but money wasn't the problem as far as school was concerned. If I was responsible and got, at the very least a part time job, I could live very comfortably.

"I guess I need to start looking or maybe I'll just sit out a year or two, enjoy being free for a while" I shrugged "no rush is there?" I left the question on the end so she could just tell me what she needed to. Renee wasn't exactly a straightforward person and getting information from her was like pulling teeth.

She sighed and looked at me "Phil asked me to marry him."

My head snapped back up "huh" and then I saw the large diamond on her finger. Phil was a rich computer nerd who had made a fortune designing software. He was also my Aunt's longtime boyfriend.

"He asked last night at dinner. I told him yes but not until you had graduated high school and was off on your own. I need to know that you will be fine." She looked away and continued on "He wants to sail the carribean and tour Europe next year. He also wants me to go with him." If I didn't know any better I would swear she looked guilty, worried even.

Europe? I knew she wanted to go or we wouldn't be having this conversation. Which also meant she wanted to marry him.

I was stunned I didn't know they were this serious. I got over my shock and hugged her. Renee had given up her youth and whatever dreams she had to care for me. I would not let her give up another.

"That's wonderful!" I was really happy for her and she deserved Phil, he was a nice guy.

"Thanks sweetie I just don't want you to feel as though I'm rushing you out. Phil's been trying to persuade me for months to tie the knot, I just wanted to wait until you were stable."

"Oh Renee stop putting your life on the backburner for me you've given me so much. I want you to be happy." I needed her to know I was excited so she wouldn't be worried about me. I made a mental note to make some plans to show her by January so she could think about herself and not me. "Hey how are we gonna celebrate!"

Renee laughed and said "Let's talk about that after school you're gonna be late." I could tell a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders by me taking the news well. What had she expected me to do throw a fit? True she was my only living family but I owed her so much I would never deny her happiness.

I ran upstairs to get my things from my room. While I'm giving myself a once over in the mirror I realize that in 15 days I would be 18, a legal adult. Until today I had really only thought of it as just another birthday but now I had to make my first grownup decision. The unknown has always scared me and this time was no different. I grabbed my things and hurried out.

"Don't worry about college it's only October I've got plenty of time I'll see you later, congrats" I yelled as I ran out of our apartment.

Angela was already outside waiting for me when I exited our building. She was leaning against the new Camaro she'd gotten for her 18th birthday a little over a month ago. Her mom had wanted to get her something more classic like a BMW or something of that nature. Angie however wanted pure American muscle. Much to her moms dismay her doting father obliged. Just as he had when she wanted to take up kickboxing, karate, and riding dirt bikes.

Angela has been my best friend since 7th grade. We've been inseparable every since she stopped the schools meanest girl from cutting off my ponytail. Angela was African American, her skin was cocoa colored and smooth, she had hazel eyes, long thick black hair, and a body to die for. She was undeniably beautiful. Our family life was opposite in every way she was from a two parent, upper class family. Her mom was a heart surgeon and her father was an aeronautical engineer. She had an older brother who was currently at an Ivy league college. People expected her to be stuck up, but Angela was the funniest most down to earth person I'd ever met.

And right now she had a weird expression on her pretty face.

"What's wrong Angie?" I asked

"Have you not seen the news?" she squealed. "The school has been destroyed. I'm talking burned to the ground."

"What! Wait are you joking?" I couldn't believe Easthaven High was burned down. Maybe Ange was exaggerating she had a tendency to be overly dramatic.

"No schools cancelled for the day lets go to Bree's house and watch it on the news." She headed to the driver side door and climbed in. Katy Perry blarred from the speakers when she turned the ignition.

Kiss me K kiss me…..

Bree was our other bestfriend. She was the newest to our group moving here the middle of our Freshman year, the product of a divorce. But it was like we'd known her all our lives.

I was stunned, the school was burned down? Why, how? "Angie do you know what happened? Was it an accident or intentional?"

"I have no idea. Another parent called my mom and told her this morning."

She began to bob her head to the music as we rode down the California street. Forks Haven was a beautiful town, it wasn't a big city but far from a small town. The beach drew in thousands during the summer months as the sand here was gorgeous and the water was clear blue. The temperature never really dropped below 70 degrees so beach activities where year round. Unlike some of the other California towns that ran up and down the coast Forks Haven was bigger with a bigger work force so it wasn't restricted to just the wealthy.

I loved it here and never really considered leaving. My mom was buried here and I'd never even left the state before. Could I leave here and start a life somewhere else. I admitted to myself long ago that I was terrified of leaving home. At a young age my life was uprooted and changed overnight. I clung to familiarity as if my life depended on it. The first few years after my mom died I was terrified of being away from Renee, always afraid she wouldn't come home.

It only took us about ten minutes to get to Bree's house. She lived here with her dad a writer for the local newspaper. She opened the door seconds after we rung the doorbell as if she was on the other side waiting for us. "It's all over the news." she said calmly. Bree was originally from New York and was always so cool and collected. Her mom still lived there and she spent all of her summers and Christmas since freshman year on the East coast. I always missed her when she was gone.

"Has the news released any information?" I asked as we walked to the living room .

"No…just that its under investigation" she replied "In other words they have no clue." - wasn't exactly crime infested so something like this would have to be an accident. "My dad is there now trying to get some info for the paper."

"I wonder what the school board will do about classes. This is our Senior year!" Angela was in dramatic mode as we plopped on the sofa to watch the news broadcast.

"Easthaven High is still in flames. Fire departments from surrounding counties are assisting the local department with containing the blaze. No word yet from authorities on what started the raging fire. Word in from the school board that students may be split up to finish the remainder of the school year at other area high schools as the school has already been burned beyond repair…"

We sat there for a few minutes and let the realization set in that we didn't have a school. The possibility that the three of us could possibly be separated for our senior year was incomprehensible.

Bree was the first to speak. "We can't be split up" she said it softly as if it was more to herself than us. Bree didn't always like Forks Haven so much. With her midnight hair, pale skin, and vivid blue eyes set in her angelic features she was gorgeous. But she didn't always fit in with her sophisticated East coast style and her cool attitude. Our town was filled with deeply tanned California girls with sun streaked hair, Bree stuck out like a sore thumb. It also didn't help that she was turning the eye of every guy in school without trying. She ate alone her first three days at Easthaven until Angela asked her to join us. I think secretly Angela had felt a kinship to her for being sort of an outsider being only one of a handful of black students to attend Easthaven.

Since then we had become the three most popular girls in school. We didn't really care about that it just was. Angela's personality drew people to her like moths to flames and once people got to know Bree she was just as fun to be around. It also didn't hurt that all of us were considered hot by the schools male population. All the boys wanted to date us and all the girls wanted to hang out with us. The popularity I could live without my friends I could not. In a way they were my family. My sisters.

Angela was in the process of getting hysterical when my cell phone rang. It was Renee…"Hey I just saw the news where are you?"

"Don't worry about me I'm at Bree's, school was canceled."

"Ok I was just checking, get as many details as possible and I will see you tonight Phil's coming to take us to dinner at 7 so don't be late."

I'm sure she had told him about our conversation this morning and this was sort of a celebration dinner. After she hung up I just kind of looked at the cell phone quietly for a minute. Angela knew me better than just about anyone in the world and she instantly asked "What's wrong Bella?"

"My aunt wants me to make a decision about school, she asked me about my plans at breakfast." I saw the two of them exchange a look and then Phil spoke up.

"Well Bella you haven't exactly made any plans. You can go to any college you want, but you don't seem to be interested in anything after graduation. We've even asked you about college, it would be great if all of us could go together. She paused for a minute "So what are you gonna do? I'm sure she's just worried about your future"

"That and she's getting married." I slumped back in the couch and let out a huge sigh. "Phil asked her last night."

Angela frowned " I thought you liked him? I mean he is a little nerdy but cute and rich too. Renee could do a lot worse."

"I do Ange, Phil's is great. I just ….." I cut my sentence short I didn't like discussing the fact that in times like this I wish my mother was here. And now more than ever I felt like an orphan. Renee had been great and did all she could to make up for the absence but I missed my mom. Renee had done her job and was anxious to have a life of her own and I couldn't blame her, but where did that leave me? I knew she wasn't trying to callously get rid of me yet that didn't change the outcome.

Bree, who immediately understood, said "You're worried about being alone aren't you." It was more of a statement than a question. She had this uncanny ability to read people like books.

"Selfish isn't it?" I muttered.

"No it's normal Bella. Renee is the only family you have." Angela had crushed me in a hug. "I am always here, always remember that."

"That goes for me too Bella. The three amigos forever." Bree joined the hug

I knew that were trying to make me feel better but the absence of family is something they would never understand. Each of them had both parents, Aunts, Uncles, and dozens of cousins. Both sets of Angelas grandparents were still alive and well. They would always have someone to turn to, someone that was connected to them by DNA. If anything ever happened to Renee I would be utterly alone .

"Okay stop before the tears start to flow"..I was laughing as I said it.."let's get back to the original topic. Do you guys think someone set the school on fire?" I was anxious to change the topic and I was curious about the school.

"Why would anyone want to burn down Easthaven?"


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT SM DOES.

Chapter 2

**EPOV**

I hated this primitive planet. It was no other way to sum up my feelings for this desolate place. I missed Kreon's lush landscape and majestic countryside. I missed my parents. I missed my life.

To add insult to injury we were stuck on this inferior planet. Crashing here was a fate worse than death in my opinion. The ship was destroyed and we had no way to leave. Not that we had anywhere to go anyway.

The people of Earth had no harmony and lived in constant turmoil. The planet had several different governments and religions which caused chaos. War, racism, crime it was the norm here. There were good people here as with any planet but the wicked and power hungry ruled this world. Carlisle just believed that the civilization was young and had a lot to learn.

The lack technology alone drove me insane. I wanted to crate jump and free fly but the earthlings hadn't mastered the technology to do such things. It made life very boring.

"Eragos are you coming?" I turned at the sound of my given name and looked up to see Alice dressed for school. School another thorn in my side, while I was technically school age at 18yrs my intelligence was far superior to humans. We had to keep up appearance and attend school so as not to draw attention to ourselves.

"Alice you know you have to call me by my new name so you will not slip in public." My sister just smiled sadly.

"Well Edward" she says stressing my name "I suggest you hurry so that we are not late for school again. We need to make sure no one suspects us. The new students from that destroyed school will be joining today. We need our ears open to make sure no one saw anything."

I nodded and prepared for my version of purgatory, High School.

BPOV

Hey let's go see how close we can get to the school." Angela's eyes were bright with excitement. "Bree get your camcorder."

We rode to the school but the police department had it roped off as we weren't the only ones with the bright idea to see the fire first hand. In the end we just went home and waited for news concerning our fates.

It took the school administrators a few days to decide which students would attend which schools. They also had to get together class schedules and bus routes. It took the rest of the week but by the following Monday Easthaven's students were sent to five other area high schools. We got lucky Angie, Bree, and I were all sent to the same school. That was the only silver lining in this catastrophe.

Forks High was hell. There was no other way to describe it. The school was one of the smallest and oldest in the district. It barely had 500 students before today and now it had 700 with the 200 transfers coming in from Easthaven.

Angela, Bree, and I all rode together in Angie's car. When we arrived any hope we had that things couldn't possibly be as bad as they seemed plummeted. The school was one story and looked more suited to be an elementary school than a high school. Actually it looked more suited to be a warehouse. The gym, obviously not part of the original building, looked out of place. There were eight portable classrooms on the side of the parking lot set up for the transfer students as home rooms and various other classes.

When we arrived all the transfer students were ushered into the gym and given a welcome to Forks High speech. We were then separated into our class ranks and given our class schedules along with our homerooms. Each grade had two homerooms with twenty five students each . The process of getting the new students situated took about two hours so we missed the first two classes. I can't say I minded I wasn't exactly looking forward to attending school here.

I didn't have a class with Angela or Bree until after lunch so we parted and headed to our first classes.

My first class was Physics great I thought. The class wasn't so bad I was already familiar with the material being covered so I could afford to let my thoughts wonder a little while the teacher lectured.

Dinner with Phil and Renee had been insightful. I realized how much they truly loved one another. It strengthened my resolve to make some definite plans for myself. Phil assured me that he and Renee would always have open arms and an open door for me. Mr. Pembrook noticed me staring out the window and decided to make an example of me. "Ms. Swan would you like to come and solve for this equation."

I did of course with no problem and heard him mutter something to the effect of over privileged brats under his breath. I made an effort to look as though I was paying attention after that.

I was ecstatic when the bell rang, relieved to be out of this class with this resentful teacher. Lunch was next and I was already anxious to see my friends. I headed to the cafeteria.

Angela was in high school hell Forks didn't have a cheerleading squad. She'd been a cheerleader all her life. She'd even got Bree to be on the squad when one of the girls broke her arm last year. She wanted me to join but I never had much interest in it.

"I hate this school!" she was all but screaming at the lunch table we were seated.

Bree seemed to be falling into a depression "This school doesn't have a debate team" she mumbled. Debate was Bree's passion, she had aspirations of being an attorney and she had thrived on Easthaven's debate team.

That stupid fire hadn't just destroyed our school, it took what should have been our best year with it

"Okay guys look…." I started…. "we are stuck here but at least we have each other so let's make the best out of it. Ange wasn't there like four other girls from the squad sent here to?" An idea popped in my head.

"Yeah so." Angela had a plastic knife to her wrist as if she was contemplating suicide. I surpressed a laugh.

"Well let's go to the principle and ask permission to start a squad or dance team." I snatched the inadequate suicide weapon away from her and tossed it on the table." We can get your dad's company to sponsor the team so the school doesn't have to pay out unnecessary money. I will even be on the squad so we have something the three of us can do together to make this year bearable."

This got both of their attention. They knew I wasn't into sports of any kind. It wasn't that I couldn't I just never wanted to. I never saw the point of cheerleaders myself, but I thought that about many things. My outlook on life was a little different than most 17 year olds. My mom's death forced me to grow up very fast. But I loved my friends and if putting on a short skirt made them happy so be it.

"So let's go ask the principle now. We should have just enough time to see him before lunch is up."

"What if he says no." Angela asked her forehead crinkled up. I could tell she didn't want to get her hopes up but she was getting excited.

"Why would he? As long as the school doesn't have to pay for anything, why not? All we need is our own funds. There is no reason for us not to have one." I looked at them expectantly. I knew Angela wasn't going to pass up this opportunity and Bree would do just about anything to save this year.

Bree sighed, "Okay let's give it a shot." She didn't exactly sound enthusiastic.

The three of us got up and emptied our untouched lunches. That's when I noticed a group of girls at a nearby table glaring at us. Glaring would actually be putting it mildly I could literally see the hate radiating off them. I sighed I didn't particularly like hostile situations but Bree, who was tough as nails, never backed down from anything. Angela was much more diplomatic but she couldn't be pushed either. I was wondering how long it would be before we had enemies.

Girls could be as petty as they come when they felt they were being upstaged. I'm not conceited in the least, but I had noticed we were the prettiest girls here, not to mention we showed up in Angela's new sports car this morning. Bree was dressed like a supermodel and who wouldn't notice the Christian Louboutin ankle boots Angela wore. I hoped this wouldn't lead to anything and decided not to say anything to my two friends about it. No need to make trouble where there wasn't any.

I pushed the girls out of my head as we headed to the principle's office. We decided to let Bree talk since she was the best at listing pros and cons. Angela had called her Dad on the short walk to the office and after a few minutes of pleading he agreed to sponsor us, which we knew he would. Mr. Webber never denied his daughter anything that was reasonable and he knew how much she loved cheering.

As we walked in the office I spotted a boy that took my breath away. He was tall and had a muscular build that wasn't overstated. His hair was a really odd color of red, no reds not right bronze I guess. It was in a beautiful mess on anyone else it would look unkempt for him it made him look sexy. He stopped reading whatever it was in his hand and looked up at us. His chiseled face was beyond gorgeous he looked out of place in this small office. I was floored when his eyes caught mine. They were the strangest shade of green I'd ever seen. And at that moment they were piercing right through me. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared.

He raised an eyebrow at me and frowned. I knew he had registered my response and didn't seem to like it. His manners must've kicked in and he gave us a simple "Hello." I was practically drooling over him I guess it would've been rude of him not to speak. His voice was smooth and deep, much deeper than a high school boys voice should've been. It washed over me affecting every part of me from my scalp to my toenails. My knees almost gave way.

What in the hell was wrong with me.

Ms. Cope the school secretary cleared her throat and pulled me from my trance. "We are here to see Mr. Morris is he available?" Bree spoke up. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and I knew that she had noticed my reaction although she kept her cool demeanor in place.

"I can see if he has a moment, wait here. Edward I will have that updated for you as soon as possible." She walked to the door that was behind her desk and walked in. Edward nodded at her and walked out.

I let out a loud breath and started breathing again, I hadn't realized I had even held my breath until then.

Angela turned and looked at me as if I just grown horns on my head, she wasn't as discrete as Bree. She'd never seen me respond to a guy like that before. Actually she had never seen me respond to any guy let alone get flustered by one. I very rarely met someone who intrigued me enough to get more than three dates from me. Most of the time the dates were due to some dance at school or being bored on a Friday night.

Angela was opening her mouth to say something when Ms. Cope opened the door and said "Come on back ladies."

"Later" Angela promised me. Great I thought. She wasn't going let this go and I was humiliated enough as is.

The three of us walked into Mr. Morris office. It was small but tidy. I noticed a picture of three kids on his desk, probably his family. Mr. Morris himself was a very tall man with a lanky build. His wire rimmed glasses were perched at the end of his nose as he peered at us. He looked more like a computer nerd than a principle. "May I help you ladies. I hope you're not having any problems your first day here at Forks High" I was surprised at the deep tenor of his voice. He sounded authoritative and I didn't expect that from his physical appearance.

"Well Mr. Morris", Bree began using her grown up I'm going to be a lawyer voice, "we've discovered that Forks doesn't have many extracurricular activities for students to be involved in."

He sat back in his seat preparing himself for whatever it was we were about to ask. "Yes aside from the basic sports basketball, football, and softball we don't have many teams. Our budget is determined by the size of the student body, which is very small."

"Yes, well we wanted to start a cheerleading team here for Forks. It would help us transition into the student body, help us adjust." Bree was on her A game I thought .

"I'm sorry but we cannot fit that into a budget…. He began but Bree cut him off.

"We have a sponsor that is prepared to cover all cost of the squad. The school wouldn't be out of any funds. All we need is permission to form the team. It's a win win situation."

He looked skeptical "And just who is this sponsor" he asked "I would need to confirm this information before I give my consent."

"My father." Angela said eagerly, her eyes were gleaming with excitement as it looked as though we would get our way. She quickly wrote down her father's information and handed it to Mr. Morris.

"I'm going to consider this after I talk to your father and let you know my decision tomorrow. Come see me during homeroom." Casually dismissing us he pushed his glasses back and went back to work.

As we left the office my mind drifted back to the boy that was in the office. I was still mortified at my embarrassing reaction. I was more embarrassed by his reaction. Dislike, I decided that was the look he gave me, one of dislike.

Someone cleared their throat pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Angela's head cocked to one side giving me the girl spill it look.

I sighed "I don't know Ange" there was no point in pretending I didn't know what she was silently grilling me about. All three of us were headed to English, it was the only class we all had together although I had last period with Bree.

"He was kinda hot. Tall, broody, and handsome." This was Bree speaking, one of my best friends yet I couldn't stop the surge of jealousy that crept up my spine. Stop it! I screamed in my head we talked about boys all the time. I didn't respond because I didn't know what to say. What was I going to do yell at my friend to keep her eyes to herself. I was relieved when we made it to class, I didn't want to talk about this until I had sorted it out myself.

The class went by quickly, I found that I liked the teacher she had an easy nature that would make learning new material easy.

I headed to my next class, Biology, anxious to get the day over with. I walked in and looked right into the green eyes of Edward. The only seat available was the one next to him. I sat next to him and received a look of disdain from him.

What was his problem? The entire class he sat rigid in his seat not speaking a word to me and I wondered if I smelled or something. I used my hair to hide my face from him as he was embarrassing me with his odd behavior. Biology was a favorite subject of mine so I tried to concentrate. It didn't work. It was as if he and I were the only two people in the room. The hour seemed to stretch on forever and just when I thought I could go no further the bell rang and he bolted out of class. This was turning into a wonderful day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight SM does.**

**AN THIS IS NOT A High School fic it simply starts here.**

Chapter 3

BPOV

The next morning the three of us got to school a little early all of us anxious to know if the principle would agree to a cheer squad. Angela called last night and relayed that Mr. Morris had indeed called her father to confirm that his company would sponsor the schools cheerleading squad.

We were sitting in the parking lot leaning against Angela's car and listening to music. Minutes later a black suburban pulled up and six students got out. Edward was one of them. He was with three other boys and two girls. Two of the boys were identical twins and more good looking than should be allowed. Disheveled dirty blond hair, brown eyes and impressive physiques to say the least. The third boy had chestnut brown curls and blue eyes. He was more muscular and taller than the twins. He had to be a football player. He was just as beautiful.

The girl was a blonde with vivid blue eyes they were almost violet. She was tall and curvy. The word vixen would fit her perfectly, she was holding the hand of the huge brown haired boy.

The other girl was small and dark haired. She was about 5'2 and thin but had a shapely body. Her features were sharp and exotic. She turned at that moment and caught my eye. She nodded slightly in greeting before attaching herself to one of the twins.

They were five of the most attractive people I had ever seen and they all looked menacing. Each of them even the girls looked as though they could take on Rambo and win. They all looked like teenagers but they moved like ..like..soldiers. It was the only word I could come up with. There was no happy go lucky bounce to their steps as was with most teenagers, they moved with purpose. And none of them smiled.

"Wow, did you see them." Angela voiced in a loud whisper.

"I have a class with one of the twins and the girl" Bree was saying her face twisted in a frown, "his name is Jasper hers is Rosalie." Something about the way she said it let me know she didn't like either person.

"Edward doesn't seem so nice either" Angela added picking up on Bree's tone "he and Emmett, the one with the curly hair, are in my last period class." She looked at me apologetically.

"It's okay, you know what they say jerks of a feather flock together." We all laughed and headed to the school doors the bell would ring in a few minutes.

To our delight Mr. Morris agreed to let us have a cheer squad with one condition. We hold fair tryouts. "I don't want this to be simply girls from your old high school everyone should have a chance."

We agreed and thanked Mr. Morris. Angela made the announcement over the school loudspeaker that tryouts would start Thursday after school, in the Cafeteria. The gym was being used by the basketball team so the cafeteria would have to do. We stayed in the office the remainder of homeroom and ran off a few simple flyers to hang around school. We planned to do that over lunch.

I walked into my first class ,Spanish, and there he was again. Crap I'd forgotten that we missed our first two classes yesterday. This time he was sitting with one of the blond twins. The seat was empty beside him and I had no choice but to take it. I frowned as I realized I was afraid of him, of how he made me feel. That bothered me, I was no coward. I sat stiffly in my seat and never looked his way.

Mrs. Watts began class immediately "Class open your books to page 34. New students your books will be in next week until then share with your neighbor."

Any other day this wouldn't be a problem but my neighbor was Edward. He stiffened the second the words were out of her mouth.

The other students were moving their desk closer together so that they could share. I began to scoot mine so I could see his book. He opened to the appropriate page and positioned the book so I could see it.

She looked at me "What is your name dear?"

"Bella" I answered.

"Bella and Edward translate passage 1 into Spanish. Bella you are student 1 Edward student 2. I guess this was her way of determining what level the new students were on without having to ask. She should've on called someone else I was fluent. Renee had begun teaching me when I was five.

I translated the first paragraph flawlessly without ever looking at him, He did the same. We did this until we completed the exercise. Mrs. Watts didn't have to help us once. He was as fluent as I was. My perfect accent didn't go unnoticed by the teacher and she seemed pleased.

The rest of the class we worked an assignment from the book. The other students were chatting while we sat in complete silence and finished our work. I occurred to me that he really didn't have a problem with me he didn't seem to like people.

Despite his obvious lack of people skills I couldn't stop myself from being aware of his presence. It was unnerving for him to affect me like this.

I took advantage of being so close to him and really looked at him. My first impression of him was spot on. Drop dead gorgeous. He looked up and caught me appraising him and I saw something flicker in his eyes. I couldn't determine what as a scowl covered his beautiful features. I looked away embarrassed once again.

Eventually class ended and the next two went by without a hitch. Alice, the small girl, was in my second period class, she didn't come off as unfriendly as Edward but she wasn't exactly welcoming.

Before we went to the cafeteria we put up a few of the flyers to announce the tryouts for cheerleading. We would do the rest after school. We arrived at the cafeteria grabbed something quick and found a table.

Sitting a few tables away from us was Edward and his friends. They were sitting there looking perfect, oblivious to the people around them.

All of a sudden there was a commotion behind us. I turned around just in time to see the group of girls that had glared at us yesterday laughing at a small girl who was sprawled across the floor. As she tried to get up a curly headed girl tripped her again and made her fall back down.

"Hey you little reject didn't we tell you to stay out of this cafeteria" the curly head sneered with a husky voice. I remembered her she took biology with me.

All the time the girl was trying to gather her things and crawl away. One of the girls at the table got up and poured milk all over the girl's books. The small girl looked as though the tears were coming. I could hear the snickers coming from around the cafeteria.

I snapped. I hated bullies for more than one reason. We had recently lost a friend at Easthaven to bullying. He committed suicide after being pushed everyday by a group of boys who took pleasure in torturing him.

I got up from the table and began walking to the girl. I knew without looking that Angela and Bree followed.

"Leave her alone" my voice surprised me, it was loud, firm, and icy cold. The cafeteria got quiet as a church hall.

The curly heads mouth dropped open. She quickly composed herself and said "Well well the new girl here thinks she's tough. What are you gonna do mousy?" She stood up and Angela stepped forward.

Bree went to help the girl off the floor when the dark haired girl who poured the milk moved as if to push her over too. Bad decision, Bree grabbed her wrist and flipped her over on her back knocking the wind out of her. In the next instant the curly head reached for me but Angela was to quick she grabbed her arm and twisted it around her back in one move. She kicked her in the back of one leg dropping her to her knee. Then curly head screamed in pain as Angela applied pressure.

By now the entire cafeteria was watching and listening. I motioned for Angela to stand her up, as she did so I notice the other two girls at the table stand up. I turned on them "I really wish you would." I muttered through clichéd teeth. The two girls, in no hurry to be embarrassed, backed down rather quickly.

I could hear Angela telling curly head "If you so much as touch her again the next time I'm gonna break your arm." I looked around just as Angela let her arm go.

Bree had the small girl up and was helping clean the milk off her schoolwork. The dark haired girl was slowly getting up off the floor. She still hadn't caught her breath.

Curly was furious she looked about to charge when the teacher on cafeteria duty walked in. "What's going on?" she demanded.

I turned my voice sickly sweet "Oh nothing we were just getting to know one another." I smiled my brightest smile.

It was clear something more had happened and she waited for someone to say something to contradict what I'd said. After a second she realized she wasn't going to get anything from any of us. She left and went to a chair near the exit and watched us the rest of the lunch period.

I couldn't help but notice Edward and his friends were staring at us with surprise, annoyance and approval.

While we walked to our English class we talked about the altercation.

"You guys know she's not gonna let this go" Bree said nonchalantly running her fingers through her long dark hair.

Angela giggled "Do bullies ever? Remember Lauren, Bella? Is that what got you all fired up?"

I groaned. Lauren was the bully Angela saved me from in 7th grade. We had just moved from another district so due to zoning I had to transfer schools. Lauren was a slightly chunky girl who decided she hated me on sight. She slapped my books out of my hand, she made fun of me. The applesauce hit the ceiling when she'd discovered the boy she had a crush on, Zachary, decided he liked me. Lauren decided to take her vengeance out on my hair. We were in art class and the teacher stepped out for a minute to attend to a sick student. That was all that was needed for Lauren to put her plan into motion. She snatched a pair of scissors and grabbed my ponytail and just before she snipped Angela pushed her to the floor.

I will never forget Lauren's face as Angela stood over her hazel eyes blazing, fist balled up, prepared to fight. Lauren left me alone after that as me and Angela became joined at the hip. Truthfully we had never actually been in a school fight before. We all knew how to defend ourselves thanks to three years of martial arts courtesy of Angela's father however none of us were violent. Fighting shouldn't have to be an option. The problem is someone needed to give bullies that memo.

"Well I was thinking more about Diego actually." I still felt a tug at my heart every time I thought of him. He was a brilliant student with a bright future and now he was gone. Gone because kids went too far and no one stepped in to help.

We were quiet the rest of the way to class each of us thinking about Diego and what could have been done to help him. It wasn't until we walked into class that I realized everyone was staring at us.

Mrs. Pembrook called the class to order and started the lesson. I was very aware that my next class was with Edward and curly. I was irritated with myself for being excited about seeing him. I hoped that curly head didn't start any trouble I really didn't want to get expelled for fighting my first week here.

The bell rang and anticipation started to set in my stomach.

Bree and Angela left for their class and I headed to Biology. Curly head was already there glaring. She was so angry her face was starting to turn an awful shade of red. I laughed out loud before I could stop myself. She looked like she was having an aneurism and my amusement only seemed to make her angrier. I started to move to take my seat beside Edward.

I moved to take it. The boy seated in front of me, Tyler I think, turned and gave me a grin that stretched ear to ear.

"Hi" I said not wanting to be rude. Edward shifted in his seat, why was I so aware of him?

"That was quite a show you guys gave everyone a lunch today. Way to make a splash." He was smirking and had this knowing look on his face. Something in my gut told me Edward was waiting to see what my response would be. Maybe it was how he tilted his head as if he was listening.

"It wasn't for everyone else's benefit. I just have a problem with bullies in general." I stuck my chin out miffed that he was assuming that my friends and I had been after attention. "No one deserves to be picked on and humiliated especially when they are outnumbered and outsized." I hadn't realized that everyone in the class had gotten quiet and had heard me crap. I felt my face turning red from all the stares. I could literally feel Edward staring at me.

"Why do you care about some loser? Carrie's a lost cause." He snickered, apparently this was funny to him. He cut the laugh short when I raised my eyebrow at him.

"The better question is why don't you ."

He frowned at my tone I guess he got the message so he changed the subject. He glanced at the red head "Jessica hates you, you do know that right."

I gave a hard sigh "I know." Her name was Jessica? It didn't fit she looked more like a Harriet.

"You almost look sorry." He looked perplexed "You can't be afraid of her, not after today."

"Uh no I just prefer living in peace that's all. If there had been any way to avoid what happened I would have." I frowned I didn't want people to think we walked around looking for trouble. The thought bothered me. Edward moved again, instinctively I looked in his direction. He was looking at me. His green eyes looked confused. We held gazes for about 5 seconds. My heart thumped hard against my chest.

He regarded me thoughtfully and then just shook his head and turned around.

The late bell sounded and the teacher began the lecture. I was very much aware of Jessica shooting hateful stares in my direction. Dang Bree was right this wasn't over.

Aside from the stares from the student body the rest of the day went by uneventfully. That is until we headed to Angela's car after we'd hung up more flyers announcing the tryouts. Her tires had been slashed. Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was angry beyond reason.

Several students had already gathered around anticipating a brawl. It was no doubt who did this.

"As the drama unfolds." Bree muttered.

A few feet away we heard laughter and looked over to see Jessica and her minions smirking at us.

Angela let out an enraged snarl and ran full speed towards the girls. Their laughter stopped and I thought I saw a flash of terror cross over at least three of their faces. They hadn't forgot the cafeteria scene and knew Angela was going to tear them apart. Bree took off behind her and I followed.

Out of nowhere one of the twins grabbed Angela right before she reached her intended victims.

"Let me go." She screamed. She thrashed against her capture unaware of who it was. Bree and I looked at one another perplexed. Angela was a six degree black belt and we'd never seen anyone able to keep her in a hold of any kind.

"Calm down Angela. Fighting them won't solve this."

"Slashed my… gonna kill….stupid" Angela was so angry she couldn't make coherent sentences.

"Carrie recorded them with her cell Angela. Just call the police." He still had her in his iron grip. It was as though Angela didn't weight a pound. Angela stopped fighting when she heard his voice as if she realized who it belonged to. She looked up into his face and I swear I saw electricity. He released her immediately as if he'd been stung.

She recovered and asked "Who's Carrie?"

I looked around for the small girl and caught her eye. She looked at me smiled and waved her cell phone in the air. She was repaying us for our help.

Jessica saw her at the same time and lunged. Alice stepped in her path blocking the small girl from an attack. The look on her face let Jessica know exactly what would happen if she attempted to go around her. Alice was small but she looked like she could kick ass. Carrie looked as shocked as Jessica did. Jessica looked around for her friends but they had already bolted. No honor amongst thieves I thought sarcastically.

Edward and the others were there too. They however didn't seem too happy about Alice and the twin's interference. Today was getting weird. What was going on.

Carrie peeked around Alice but didn't move from behind the girl "I've already called the police." She announced cheerfully. As if proving her point the faint sound of sirens begin to sing in the air. Jessica looked scared out of her mind. She should be, the tires on Angela's car were about 500 a piece. This would be felony vandalism. Served her right.

I looked over at Angela who was still beside the twin. She begin to walk towards Bree and I. The twin followed her. The police pulled up seconds later and the officers made their way through the students that had crowded around us.

"Okay what's going on here." The taller one demanded.

"She slashed my tires." Angela pointed to Jessica and motioned towards her car. She had gotten control of herself but I saw the flash of anger in her eyes when she said it.

Carrie stepped up then saying "And I recorded the entire thing on my Galaxy." She was holding up her phone so the officer could take it.

After watching it he instructed the other officer to take the statements and procceded to place Jessica in handcuffs. "Where are the other two girls." He demanded. Jessica didn't open her mouth, she just looked defeated. The officer placed her in the squad car and instructed Carrie to send the video to his PDA for evidence.

Just then the principle joined us and the officer filled him in on the situation. Mr. Morris didn't look happy and I was sure Jessica would be suspended as well since this happened on school property. He watched the recording and had Carrie send it to his cell phone.

After we finished making statements to the officers we waited for the tow truck to pick up the car. We had already called a cab to take us home. The squad car left with Jessica and the students begin to filter away as the excitement was over. After a few minutes only two cars were left, the Camaro and the Suburban. Angela hesitantly walked to the suburban.

"Thanks for preventing me from committing manslaughter today. My parents would have been so disappointed." She smiled.

"You're welcome, I'm Ben by the way." He said. "Will you be alright getting home?" I could see Edward frown as if he was angry at Ben's concern.

"Uh no the tow truck is on its way and we're catching a cab. I just wanted to say thanks." I could see she was unnerved. We all turned and headed back to her car to wait for the tow truck.

"Today has been the craziest day ever." I moaned. I was thankful when the tow truck pulled up. As the driver was loading the car the cab pulled in beside us. Relief washed over me I was ready for this day to be over.

The cab dropped us all home, me first since my house was the closest. "See you guys tomorrow."

I was thankful this day was over.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

Chapter 4

EPOV

The truck was silent as we headed towards our secluded home. Rosalie was seething and for once she wasn't angry at me. She had never quite got over the fact that I refused to court her, the thought of being married to Rosalie chilled me to the bone.

Born to Royalty, privilege and wealth and blessed with a lovely face, Rosalie was vain and snooty. Her Kreonian name was Rohalian. She more than any of us hated this planet. The relationship she has formed with Emmett is more shocking than anything that has transpired since we arrived. Emmett was a foot soldier of no rank nor nobility. He came from a very large family of hunters and farmers. Rosalie would never have looked twice at him back home, now he was her whole world. Emmett and Jasper had been able to keep their names as they did not sound so foreign. Jasper's brother Benihuano had simply kept Ben.

Jasper and Ben were polar opposites although they looked identical to one another. Jasper was a high ranking military man. He had a very shrewd military mind and his warnings that the Volturi were aggressive were not listened to and had cost us our home.

Ben was more laid back than his rigid brother. He was a scientist and his little experiment the other night already has us on pins and needles. If the Earth governments found out about us we had no means to escape this planet. We would be captured and possibly quarantined and experimented on. We had carefully hidden our ship remains in deep sea and we decided on America to live after studying the planet. We blended with the humans well enough it had been fairly simple to learn the language from watching television and purchasing Rosetta stone. Getting identification had been a bit tricky but we managed and Carlisle and his wife Esme forged document stating that they were our adoptive parents.

Alishondra was the first out of the truck and up the stairs in a flash. We could drop human pretenses now and she moved at our natural speed. Kreonians had seven senses and although our genetic makeup was similar to humans we used a larger portion of our brains. Many Kreonians had skills that humans would consider dangerous.

Carlisle thinks the original humans were exiles from Kreon that landed here on this planet and managed to survive. I'm not so sure we aged differently once we reached adulthood, 1 year for every human 5 this made our life spans much longer than that of Earthlings. While I was really 18 the others were not. We also had a hard time digesting human food and it had taken us months to adjust to the air here. It would however explain why we looked so much like them, other planets with humanoid life forms were similar but also very different. Most life in the galaxy had two arms two legs but that is where the similarities would end. Skin density and texture would vary and in a lot of cases color. Broodians were a light blue color and had no body hair at all.

The others followed Alishondra into the house and I prepared myself for the conflict. I didn't agree with what Ben and Alishondra did but she was my sister and I would always have her back.

It didn't take long for the argument to start. Of course it was Rosalie who started it up. "Why are you getting involved with these human harlots!" She rounded on Ben who regarded her with a hint of annoyance.

"Rohalian you seem to forget we are one of them now. Why distance ourselves when we are stuck here til the end of our days? That is a lonely existence and I do not subject myself to that. You seem to think you are superior to them and why is that? From my view point we here as uninvited guest in their home and you treat them with disdain. We are 8 left from a planet of billions we are no longer Kreonians we are Earthlings as this is our home now. We say we want to blend but we isolate ourselves. We have a long time to be stuck with just one another and truthfully Rohalian your company leaves a lot to be desired." Ben paused for a moment as we all looked at him awestruck. Emmett took offense to his last statement and growled a warning.

Ben never ever rocked the boat he had a gentle nature about him that was just pleasant so for him to be so riled up something else was going on.

"Besides I am rather interested in Angela I think she could be my mate." And there it was, a girl always over a girl.

"I forbid it!" Rohalian was shouting now in a rage.

"You cannot forbid me to do anything. Let's be clear you have no power over my decisions. I refuse to live my days alone and I refuse to let my bloodline die with you irrationality. You have a mate although I cannot fathom why and you would selfishly refuse myself and even Edward his. We are both young and women here are plentiful. I will see where my feelings with Angela lead me with or without your consent, I don't need it." Ben never raised his voice or appeared angry it's almost as if he expected this to happen.

I probed his mind it was something I seldom did as to give everyone their privacy but in this case I needed to know what was truly going on in Ben's head. I gasped at what I saw flashes of a life with Ben and Angela together. Angela heavily pregnant, Angela playing with a little boy with a baby beside her, Ben and Angela being intimate. In each flash the love on their faces evident. Alishondra showed him a vision it was the only way he could have this in his head.

"Enjoying what you see Eragos?" Ben asked sarcastically.

I looked at Alishondra accusingly "You encourage this!"

"He has a right to a life and she will give him that." She replied simply.

"I will not support this." Jasper stated "Mixing with them having children, never."

"I'm not asking you to, but I will be with her of that you can be certain." Ben replied.

Emmett stepped in "You would go against your countryman your brother for this human girl."

Ben did not falter, he did not hesitate in his answer. "Yes."

Jasper gasped his brother had basically told us all he would leave us for this girl. Carlisle then spoke up.

"With the exception of Edward not one of us here can ask him to spend his life in solitude. We are all mated if Edward chooses to spend his lifetime alone so be it but we cannot force our beliefs onto Ben. He wants to be with her who are we to say no?" He paused before he continued.

That statement about being alone unnerved me and for some reason I thought of Bella. I shook off the thought.

"Ben I only ask you to keep the secret until you know whole heartedly she will return your affections. Can you agree to that?" I couldn't believe he was agreeing to this madness, but for some reason I was relieved. I didn't understand why my head and my feelings were not matching.

"I would have done nothing less Captain." Ben nodded to him.

Esme had been silent the entire time spoke up. "Your prejudices against these people are unfounded. I am ashamed at all of your reasoning. We walk amongst them so it is natural to develop affections for them. They are not animals they are another intelligent life form whose home we have invaded without consent. Get over yourselves and your misplaced hatred the Volturi condemned us to our fate the people of Earth had nothing to do with our misfortune." She then turned to Ben "I wish you well I hope this works out for you no one should have to live a lifetime alone."

Rohalian stormed out hating that her commands were no longer followed blindly. I felt a rush of sympathy for Emmett. Rohalian was a massive bitch when she was angry.

I looked over at Ben who was off in thought. "I hope she's worth it." I said to him before retiring to my room. I thought of Bella in my room perplexed as to why the insignificant human girl kept appearing in my thoughts.

-**BPOV**

The next few months went by uneventfully. Edward was still aloof and unapproachable. As much as I was trying to not think about him I did all the time. I hated that and that helped me hate him. I made an effort to get to class early and get the farthest seat away from him. I forced myself not to look for his face in the cafeteria. It was becoming tedious. I didn't even know him yet he consumed half my day. We formed our cheer squad and that helped salvage our final year. I actually enjoyed myself and was happy that we decided to do it.

Ben shocked the entire school by asking Angela on a date. By the end of the year they were going strong and planned to attend USC together. I was happy for my friend she was in love for the very first time and it seemed like the last. She and Ben were so in sync with one another it was impossible to imagine either with anyone else.

His family with the exception of Alice seemed to hate this. It unnerved Angela in the beginning she didn't understand why they seemed to dislike her so much. She even went as far as thinking that maybe it was because of her skin color. But I had a feeling it was much deeper than that although I never voiced this to Angela. Truthfully they treated everyone with disdain.

In the end we all graduated and I received a partial scholarship to UNLV and decided to take it. Bree got in as well and decided to attend with me. Her mom pulled some strings and we were able to become roommates. Angela was devastated at first and we cried and yelled and cried some more before we promised to visit often. We reminded her she had Ben and the two of them would do great things together.

The day they left his family joined him as he and Angela prepare to make the drive to USC with Angela's parents. They wished him good luck and left. No tears no hugs nothing, his family was stoic and unfeeling in my opinion. Something about their behavior just wasn't right but I didn't dwell on it as my very best friend was leaving.

Angela had been a constant in my life for the last 5 years. She was my safe harbor my shoulder to cry on and she understood me like no other. She pulled me out of the shell I was in and forced me to live. I didn't know what I would do without her. The waterworks began and Mr. Webber had pry us apart.

"Girls I'm sorry I know this is hard but we have got get going." He kissed the top of my head knowing that Bree and I were scheduled to leave first thing in the morning and he wouldn't get another chance to see us before we left. "I will see you two young ladies for Thanksgiving and Christmas okay. Good luck and behave. I'm sure Angela will be texting you as soon as we turn the corner." He said with a laugh.

I laughed knowing he was right and gave Mrs. Webber a hug as well. Bree and I watched the car until it disappeared from sight. It signaled the beginning of our adult lives.

**Five years later**

I was about to hailed a taxi from the airport in San Diego anxious to see my best friend. It had been a year since our college graduations and that was the last time I had seen her. I can't believe she was getting married.

We had visited as much as possible in college and kept in touch by talking frequently on the phone. The last year however had been a little more difficult to visit as we were all working and Bree was in Law school at Columbia. We had to settle for skype chats.

Bree's flight wasn't scheduled to arrive until tomorrow so I had Angela to myself tonight.

Just as I was waving towards a taxi I heard a voice call my name. I knew exactly who it was, Edward Cullen. I turned around to see the breathtaking man standing behind me. It was so strange Edward looked as if he hadn't aged a day, but then he never really looked 18 more like 21.

"Hello Bella, Angela sent me to retrieve you are these all of your things?"He asked casually motioning towards my luggage.

"Uh yeah."

He proceeded to load my things into the trunk of his car and opened the door for me to get in.

I'm sure my surprise was evident as Edward had never been nice to me at all. Even on the rare occasions in which I have seen him around Forks Haven after graduation he was always standoffish. His pleasant behavior was confusing to say the least.

Once inside Edward maneuvered the vehicle onto the road heading towards the hotel Angela and Ben had reserved for guest.

I looked out the window watching the scenery not expecting Edward to speak to me at all. Which is why I jumped at the sound of his voice. "I'm happy the weather is pleasant here I'm sure this is much different from Nevada?"

I looked at him and replied "So you wanna talk to me about the weather?" After six years of being ignored and treated like I was a pest he was actually talking about the weather.

"Oh I guess I am." He looked a little nervous. "Look Bella I know I was an ass so I want to apologize and start over if you allow me too. My behavior was unfair and uncalled for so I want to make it up to you. Can I have a second chance?"

I was shocked, of all the things I expected from him an apology wasn't on the list. After a few moments of staring at him with my mouth hanging open I responded."Can you tell me what I did to make you dislike me so much." I was curious, his behavior always baffled me.

"It wasn't you it was me." He responded and I snorted. "No really it was me. I was dealing with a lot of emotions and was channeling my anger towards the wrong people. For that I apologize as you did nothing to deserve my ire."

"You speak like.." I started but trailed off not knowing how to put it in words. Edward's speech pattern switched from very formal to informal a lot.

"Yes I know my mother is old fashioned and she is a nazi about speaking proper English." He explained.

"Hmmm, well I accept your apology." Just because he had been a huge jerk didn't mean I had to be. It had nothing to do with the butterflies I still felt from his mere presence. That's what I told myself anyway.

Moments later we pulled up at the hotel and I checked in calling Angela to let her know I was here and she let me know she would meet me in a few hours for dinner.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and opened it finding Edward on the other side.

"Angela just informed me that she was held up at work so I am here to keep you company." He said as he walked past me leaving me stunned.

Edward sat in the chair beside the desk and smiled at me leaving me to wonder had I just stepped in the Twilight zone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

EPOV

I sat in the chair and watched the various emotions flitter across her lovely face. She was distrustful of me and I had no one to blame but myself. I had treated her horribly due to my anger at how my life had turned out. She never lashed out at me like others would have done, she simply acted as if I didn't exist.

She handled my disdain with a grace that should have shamed me but it simply spurred me on. It infuriated me that I couldn't get a rise out of her. She wasn't even scared of me like many humans were and that pissed me off even further. Who did this insignificant little human girl think she was invading my thoughts and space.

Without even realizing it I began to relish seeing her at school just so I could show her she was a non factor in my life. It wasn't until after our high school graduation that I realized I wouldn't see her everyday that I began to wonder why I couldn't get this girl off of my mind.

After that summer Bella left for school and barely visited for the next four years. I was going insane with thoughts of what she was doing, if she was okay and yet in still my stubborn mind refused to acknowledge the obvious.

It wasn't until Ben and Angela made a rare call to the house giving us an update on their activities that Ben mentioned Bella was visiting with a boyfriend and I felt as if I had been punched in the gut. I saw red Bella couldn't have a boyfriend I wouldn't allow it.

And that's when I couldn't lie to myself anymore. I was in love with her. Had been since the day she walked into the principle's office. I watched her when she wasn't aware of it. She was friendly, humble, loyal, compassionate, and beautiful. Her only fault, she was human.

I was angry at her at myself, how could this happen? It took alot of growing up and soul searching for me to come to grips with the reality that was my life. I had so much pent up anger inside me I needed an outlet, something to focus the anger on. I choose humans as we were stuck on this planet with no way of escape and nowhere to go. Volturians did this to us, murdered billions of my people, my family, and my friends. Humans were not to blame for the fate of our fallen brothers. I had to let that anger go.

I was so relieved when the "boyfriend" turned out to be a fellow student that had become friendly with Ben and made the trip with Bella to keep her company as Bree couldn't make that trip.

I knew I had alot to atone for but she was worth it. I foolishly thought my kind to be superior to humans and she as well as Angela have shown me exactly how wrong I was.

Angela loved Ben with all her being. The family was very resistant in accepting her in the beginning. Even Carlisle and Esme were wary of her despite the fact that they advocated the relationship. We were extremely rude to her and she on several occasions called us out on our awful behavior.

The only individual that welcomed her with affection had been Alice. She and Angela had formed a close friendship with one another, Alice had even visited Ben and Angela on occasion.

Rosalie of course had been beside herself with anger when Ben decided to reveal the truth about us to Angela. After being together for two years Ben felt it was time to come clean as they were obviously building a life together. He was terrified that she would freak out and want nothing to do with him but he had to tell her.

After bringing Angela to our home he sat her down and told all. She simply looked at him and smiled. "Ben I've known for a long time now that something was different about you and your family. I was just waiting for you to tell me." She looked around at our shocked expressions and laughed out loud.

"First off you must think I'm stupid not to notice the texture of your skin. Sometimes you slip up and move faster than normal. You can hear things that you shouldn't and your blood is blue for god's sake. I saw that when you cut yourself last year helping our neighbor's kid build a tree house. You tried to get rid of the rag but there were a few drops on the ground where it happened." She then took his face in between her hands and kissed him. "I've never doubted your love for me so your origins do not matter, okay."

She kissed him again before grinning. "So aliens huh? I was betting on escaped demons from hell." While looking pointedly at Rosalie. While none of us were exactly nice to her Rosalie had been a heinous bitch but Angela proved to be more than Rosalie had bargained for. Her animosity towards Angela came to a head that resulted in a physical fight.

I chuckled to myself Angela didn't take anyone's crap and Rosalie had been on the receiving end of her sharp witty tongue more than once.

Angela accepted him with no reservations or fears, there was never a period of uncertainty for them she loved him no matter the species. She was better than us in that regard. Many would views us as monsters or alien life form she saw us as people.

After that day the family began to embrace Angela as family. She understood the ramifications of what could happen if the secret got out and she kept her mouth shut.

This seemed to displease Rosalie more than anything hating that everyone seemed to accept the girl. She instigated yet another argument with Angela and wasn't too happy with the fact that Angela was giving as good as she got in the insult department. She slapped the girl out of the blue and all hell broke loose. Ben simply sat back as Angela drew her fist back and caught Rosalie in the nose. The two fought and Rosalie attempted to use her speed as an advantage but the fact was she was no fighter. She was a pampered princess used to getting her way by stomping her feet and throwing temper tantrums.

Angela obviously had been sparring with Ben was not fazed by the speed and surprised us all by handing Rosalie her ass. Emmett was furious and attempted to intervene which caused Ben to jump to his lady's defense. Ben was furious and he had a right to be Emmett had no problem allowing the women to fight as long as he thought Rosalie would win. He was being a hypocrite the truth is any other woman could have gotten seriously hurt but Angela's martial arts training put her on even footing with Rosalie. Carlisle had to eventually get control over everyone and pointed that fact out to Emmett.

Rosalie wisely kept her distance from Angela after that day.

Thinking of Angela and Ben and their obvious happiness made my chest hurt. Ben had realized early on that we had to make the best of our new lives. He dealt with our adversity better than any of us and now he reaped the benefits. He was blissfully happy and about to wed his match. I could've had that with Bella but my own thick headedness had possibly ruined that. Bella was my life match of that I was certain. Now I just had to convince her that I wasn't the awful person she thought me to be.

Looking at her expression as she stood across from me that would be easier said than done.

BPOV

I stood and looked at him for a moment utterly dumbstruck. He looked like a life size sex ad sitting in that chair but beneath that sexy exterior I knew he had the disposition of a rattle snake.

"Uh I.." I didn't know what to say to the man, honestly.

"How about you take a shower and I make reservations for dinner, Italian okay with you?" He asked. I was still staring at him like an idiot and he sighed and pinched his nose.

"This isn't going to be easy." He mumbled to himself. Taking a deep breath he faced me and stared before he stunned me with his next words.

"Bella I know you don't have a very good opinion of me." I raised my eyebrows at him you don't say. "But I had just lost everything I knew. My friends, my parents, my home all gone and I was an angry individual. I was mad at the world and unfortunately I didn't handle it well. It took a lot for me to get over my parents death and I'm still coping with everything. I lashed out at a lot of people. You being one because you made me feel things I wasn't ready for. I was mourning my parents and here you come storming into my life. I treated you badly because I couldn't deal with my emotions at the time."

He got up and walked toward me pinning me against the wall. "But Bella I want you, I always have. I just wasn't ready. If you give me a chance to show you who I really am you won't be sorry." He was so close to me if I leaned forward just a little bit we would be kissing.

What was I thinking? He had been a cruel bastard for years and now because he said some pretty words and batted his eyelashes I was supposed to just forget about all of that. I was insulted and just as I was about to rip him a new one I made the mistake of looking into his unusual green eyes and I was a goner.

In the next moment his lips were on mine and he was coaxing my mouth open to allow entry for his tongue. My body came alive and responded with a mind of it's own. It wanted him and my silly pride was not getting in my hoohas way apparently. I had never responded to anyone in such a fashion it was like he was made just for me.

My bodies reaction triggered something in him and Edward deepened the kiss and lifted up off my feet against the wall so that I was closer to his height. His hands were gripping my ass to keep my up against the wall. His mouth made his way to my neck and he skimmed my jawline before making his way back to my mouth. He groaned in my mouth before pulling back and placing several light pecks to my lips before placing me back on my feet.

He placed his forehead to mine and said "So Italian."

I laughed at the absurdity of it all and after a moment he joined me. When we finally got ourselves under control. "He whispered please Bella."

Now how can any red blooded woman say no to that.

"Okay let's see where this goes. Can I get cleaned up first I had a long flight." And you made me cream my panties. I left that part off however. I didn't want him to think I was totally easy.

I retreated to the bathroom and went totally high school by screaming silently in my fist and jumping up and down. After I calmed my silly ass down I took a quick shower. I was in a hurry to spend more time with the intriguing man in the room.

Drying off I thought about what had transpired in the room. By all means I should have told him to kiss my rear end and take a hike but I couldn't. Was it okay that he behaved like that, no but I understood all to well losing my mom at an early age had scarred me for life. I in my own way had lashed out at those around me, my aunt Renee included. I was confused and heartbroken so I get the anger issues. There were times that I was still angry but I had learned how to deal with it.

I dressed in a pair of white high waisted skinny jeans with a pink cotton tank top. I paired it with nude pumps and jewelry. Pulling my hair into a sleek ponytail seemed the way to go as I didn't have time to style it. I added some mascara and lip gloss and was done. I appraised myself and decided it would do.

Entering the bed room I found Edward on his cell phone as he was waiting for me. He looked up as I approached him and said into the phone "Hey I gotta go I will see you all after Bella and I have dinner." and promptly hung up. I guess it was one of his family members as he never talked to anyone else.

I wanted to give this a try, the truth is no one ever made me feel like Edward and I was lonely. I placed my faith in God that I wouldn't regret this before placing my hand in his as we headed to dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

BPOV

Walking in the lobby I noticed the texture of Edwards skin felt … I don't know off. I frowned down at our joined hands. It was weird it didn't feel rough but it was hard too hard. I shook it off maybe he works with his hands or something.

Now that I am sitting in Edwards car the nervousness has set in. Was I really on a date with Edward? Did I give in so easily to him because I like him or was I just lonely? I had always promised myself that I would never settle for a guy just to have a boyfriend and I would never allow myself to be mistreated.

"Hey you shouldn't abuse your lip like that what did it ever do to you." Edward chided me teasingly "Don't over think this Bella. We are just getting to know one another better okay?"

I nodded in agreement amused that he seemed to be able to follow my thoughts so clearly.

"Where are we eating?" I inquired trying to get conversation flowing.

"There is a Italian restaurant near here I think you would like. Angela informed me Italian is one of your favorite foods." Huh so he was asking Angela about me, interesting the little traitor hadn't mentioned that the million and one times that we've talked on the phone.

"What else did Angela tell you?" I raised my eyebrow at him with a smirk.

He chuckled "That's all, she refuses to answer my inquiries. I guess I have to get all of my info from the source."

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Edward all but confirmed that he had grilled Angela about me so this was something he had thought about seriously. It made me feel better for some reason.

We arrive at the restaurant and greeted by the hostess. She begins busy eye fucking Edward much to my annoyance not that I can blame her but have a little decorum.

"Can I help you with something sir." She smiles seductively at him and never acknowledges me.

"A table for two please we don't have reservations." Edward replied. She glanced at me her eyes filled with envy and I smiled wickedly at her. She couldn't compare to me on her worst day

She turns to lead us to a table as we sit she hands me a menu and announces that the server will be over in a moment.

A bubbly blonde comes over and begins to address Edward in a flirtatious manner and ignores me.

"Hello my name is Amber and I will be your waitress can I start you out with a drink and an appetizer?" She poked her chest out displaying her cleavage. Her blouse was unbuttoned and her lace bra was peeking out of the top. I wanted to laugh out loud at her asinine behavior.

Edward motions for her to take my order first. She looks at me with disdain as I decline appetizers and order the mushroom ravioli. Edward decides to get the vegetable medley with heavy seasonings. I watch her as she switches off and frown.

Edward chuckles at my expression "What's wrong Bella?" I suspect he already knew I was irritated at the waitress and her disrespectful behavior.

I shook it off not wanting to sound like an insecure little girl and opted to change the subject "Nothing at all so tell me Edward what have you been doing the last few years?"

"Well I attended the University of San Diego after sitting out a year and majored in Forensic pathology. I wanted to stay in State so I could be close to home. I fast tracked through the program in two years and attended the police academy after I graduated. I am now a forensic detective."

"Wow like CSI on TV?" I was impressed.

He laughed "Yeah like CSI although the results aren't nearly as fast as TV makes people believe." He was beautiful when he laughed. I realized I had never seen him with anything other than a scowl on his face.

He tilted his head at my appraisal of him and said "What?"

"It's different seeing you laugh and not glaring at me. I still don't understand completely why you were such an ass to me. You weren't nice to anyone but you seemed to hate me just a little more than everyone else." I wouldn't admit that it hurt my feelings for him to behave the way he did.

He rubbed his hands through his unruly hair and sighed "I promise to give you more answers but tonight can we just have a pleasant evening before we get into my terrible behavior." I nodded my head in agreement, I did want to get to know him better.

The waitress then returned with Edwards drink and feigned forgetfulness about mine. "Oh I'm sorry I will return with that in just a moment." She gave Edward another come hither look and was off again I'm pretty sure this was her way of having an excuse to come back to our table.

"So a cop huh? I would've pegged you for a corporate shark or something. Why law enforcement?" I asked curious.

"Well I like making a difference no matter how small. I help put murderers and rapist behind bars where they belong it's very gratifying." He shrugged.

Just then the waitress came to our table to deliver our orders and suddenly I had a lap full of mushroom ravioli. I jumped up to get the hot food off of my now ruined white jeans. "What the hell!" I shouted at the not so sorry looking waitress who was wearing a smug expression.

"Oh I'm so sorry looks like you will have to cut your evening short." She just looked at me with this smirk on her face that I wanted to bash in.

"Go and get your manager." Edward demanded his tone cold and harsh. The waitresses smile faltered for a minute which made me shake my head. It was obvious she did this on purpose what did she expect to happen, Edward to take me home and come and seek her out. Sometimes the stupidity of women embarrassed me.

Moments later a woman came to the table and begin to speak but Edward cut her off "I'm not sure what type of establishment you are running here but I asked for the MANAGER not the bartender now go and get him now!"

The authority in his voice was such a turn on. He was forceful without being belligerent and the waitress finally understood she had messed up.

All the while several patrons were watching the scene causing me to become embarrassed that we were the center of all this attention. "Don't you dare feel embarrassed because some floozy waitress decided to dump your food into your lap. This is her fault not yours hold your head up." My head tilted to the side how did he know that's exactly what I was thinking. The floozy in question scoffed at his description of her.

"Sir what seems to be the problem?" A kind looking man came up to the table and asked us.

"Well it seems that you employ some very flirtatious young ladies here at this establishment. First your hostess blatantly flirted with me despite the fact that I am on a date with this beautiful woman here. Then the waitress picks up where she left off continuously ignoring my date she even neglected to bring her beverage out when she brung me mine, which incidentally had a card with her phone number on it. And as if that wasn't enough she goes on to deliberately dump an entire plate of food in my dates lap. Then when I ask for management she comes back with the bartender. So sir you tell me do we have a problem." Edward was livid but then so was I that skank slipped him her number. For some reaon this pissed me off more than the ravioli bath. I turned and eyed the little whore in question who was now squirming in embarrassment.

The man stared at his employee in disbelief "Amber would you care to explain yourself?"

The girl sputtered "I ..it wasn't..I" she knew her job was out the door.

The manager sighed "This is the fourth complaint on you and the worse one yet. Please go to my office I will see you in a moment oh and retrieve your sister from the bar and have her join you." He then turned to us "I'm sure your evening is ruined and for that I apologize. The store will replace your clothing and your meal will be boxed to go on us."

The waitress was about to scurry off and I couldn't help myself I wanted to embarrass her and make her think twice before doing this again. Plus she ruined my favorite jeans bitch had to pay, my mean streak came out to play.

"Oh and Amber" she turned to look at me "I'm sure your little stunt has worked on men before. However while you are a pretty young lady you behave like a whore. Men will bed you and discard you because that's what they do with whores. You will never be the one they introduce to parents, the one they marry and have kids with. You will always be the easy lay before they settle down with worthy women. At least develop some decorum so when you do meet someone you want he doesn't know that you're a slut." Her eyes widened and filled with tears, she looked mortified as customers where laughing at her. She then turned and ran out of the dining area.

I noticed the bartender that turned out to be her sister glaring at my lividly. I waved at her cheerfully.

Was I cruel yes but she deserved it. No one with any ounce of class behaves like she did tonight and to ruin a paying customers clothing is just downright ridiculous behavior. Maybe now the little tart will think about the consequences behind her behavior.

I heard Edward chuckle beside me "Remind me to never piss you off."

"Don't worry my bark is worse than my bite." I said jokingly.

"You must forget I've seen you in action little ninja. Remember Jessica." He teased. I groaned at that memory.

We waited for our food which the manager brought out himself and went back to the hotel. After I cleaned up we ate and spent the rest of the evening asking questions and getting to know one another.

Edward was witty and could keep up with my sense of humor. He was well read and kept up with politics both national and locally. He was drop dead gorgeous and against my better judgement I was falling for him.

Towards the end of the evening Edward received a call.

"Hello"

"What do you mean they are coming here? That's not possible." He sounded panicked.

"Are you kidding me! How could she be so stupid! I'm on my way and I'm bringing Bella with me."

"I don't care! If they get here it won't matter because everyone will know. Angela can help soften the blow but she will be with me. I will see you soon." He hung up and stared at the ground before getting up I need you to come with me Bella I will explain everything but right now it is imperative for me to get home. Angela will be there as well."

I wanted to ask what was wrong and why was it so important that I come with him, but I just knew this was big and I grabbed my bag and followed him out the door.

That night the path of my life would change forever.

**An Sorry about the long wait for the update but I was concentrating on finishing my first story Random Acts which only has about three chapters left. It was really hard for me to write two stories at once so I had to focus on Random. I shouldn't have started this one until Random was finished but hindsight is 20/20. I will get this updated next week on schedule I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight SM does.

Chapter 7

BPOV

It was a silent ride as we headed towards Ben and Angela's home here in the city. My mind was racing wondering what could possibly be wrong. I glanced over at Edward and I could see the tension in his face. His jaw was clenched and I could almost hear the steering wheel cracking under his grip.

"Bella there are some things you will hear tonight that may …." He paused searching for the right words "freak you out but know that I would never harm you in any way and I will protect you with my life." I gasped at his words.

I turned and looked out of the window looking at and seeing nothing. "Angela knows doesn't she? She knows about whatever it is that you have to tell me." My voice sounded accusing to my ears. Angela never kept secrets from me and this was obviously a big one.

"Angela made her decision to leave you in the dark to protect Ben not to hurt you. Ben is her priority as he should be that doesn't make her any less you friend." He stated simply. It stung to hear that although rationally I knew it was true. Angela had found her other half and while she would always be my girl I was no longer her most important relationship.

I sighed and glanced at him "Can you tell me anything? I feel like I'm going into this blind."

"I sorry for that but I think Angela should be with you for support and I need to know exactly what's going on before we have this discussion. Please be patient and all will be revealed." I nodded at his plea we were almost at the house anyway so I guess a few more minutes wouldn't kill me.

Moments later we pulled up at the beautiful home that Angela and Ben had recently purchased. It was a two story ranch style home in a picturesque neighborhood.

I noticed several other vehicles in the driveway and guessed that Edward's family was already here. Getting out of the car Edward took my hand and whispered "Just know that I really do care about you Bella this isn't a fleeting thing it's not our way." I frowned at his phrasing what did he mean by "our way." Please God don't let this man be part of a cult. As the errant thought crossed my mind he looked at me and laughed as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Not exactly what you are thinking but the jist of it. You are more difficult than many people to read sometimes your mind is completely silent to me. It's fascinating really."

My mouth dropped open and he dragged me to the house. My mind was reeling Edward read my thoughts. Approaching the door we could hear raised voices. Edward and I looked at one another and entered the house.

Rosalie was the first to see us and her face twisted in disgust at me. Without thinking I flipped her the bird and went to hug Angela. "God I've missed you." I told her as I took her in. Angela was always a stunner with her cocoa skin and exotic looking hazel eyes but she now seemed to glow.

Carlisle interrupted our reunion "Now that everyone is here we have to get this underway. There is much to discuss."

"Why does she have to be here!" Rosalie sneered as she gestured towards me. "It's bad enough we have to deal with that one."

No this bitch didn't. Just as I turned to address her Emmett spoke up. "Quiet Rosalie!" His tone was harsh and everyone in the room became silent. I knew from Angela that Emmett never raised his voice to his wife. Everyone tried not to look shocked and Rosalie's bottom lip began to quiver.

"Emmett?" She looked shell shocked as he said firmly. "Rosalie you have caused far too much discord for far too long. Sit down and be silent."

There was an awkward silence that followed before Carlisle looked at Edward. "Now would be the time to tell her Edward. We need to discuss what's happened and she will not understand if she isn't informed." Edward stood and faced me. He opened his mouth to address me but no words came out. His face looked as if he was going to have a panic attack. He looked at his sister Alice who came and sat beside me taking my hand. I looked at Edward as she spoke. "This is hard for my brother to tell you and I'm going to show you something and I need you to keep an open mind. You are here because Edward could not bear for you not to be." I felt someone sit beside me and rub my shoulders. I knew instantly it was Angela and I relaxed.

"It's okay Bella just close your eyes and Alice will show you what you need to know." Edward was right they were freaking me out and having Angela here was making this a lot easier. I closed my eyes and mental images assaulted me. It was like I was standing inside a live action movie. Edward and Alice were running with a group of people. Two were obviously their parents as the tall man looked exactly like Edward but he had his mother's hair and eyes. Alice was small and petite like her mom with her eyes as well but her dark hair came from her father. They were perfect blends of their beautiful parents.

All around them was chaos as people were being shot down. They were under attack and several who were with the group had already fallen. Just as they reached some sort of vessel Edwards mother took a blast that tore into her side. At the same moment one of the pods took a hit leaving room for two people. His father looked at his children and wife and made a quick decision. He placed Alice in the pod and literally forced Edward in who was struggling to get to his fallen mother. Once he forced Edward inside he locked him in. He set the coordinates to go to his old friend knowing that if anyone could save his children it would be Carlisle.

Edward was beating on the window screaming and pleading with his father who placed his hands against the glass. "I love you my son always remember that and take care of your sister." The pod took off and Edward and Alice could only watch helplessly as their parents perished before their eyes.

Then suddenly I was in a corridor and I was watching Emmett engage in a death fight with several ….things. He wielded a long staff that had a sharp end. It was also a blaster so he could shot it or wield it as a sword. Emmett moved like a superhero. His large body was incredibly agile as well as strong. Rosalie was crying over a dead child. A woman was laying on the floor nearby a man cradling her in his arms. He was wounded as well. He looked over at the guard who had just decapitated the last of the attackers. He had no idea who the soldier was but he was Rosalie's only hope at this point. "Get my daughter to safety. She is the last of the royal line her brothers have all been murdered and the rest of the Royal council is gone. Save her please go to Carlisle he will help you." Emmett nodded at council member and grabbed a hysterical Rosalie and fled.

The scene flashed again to Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Ben and another young man. The young man looked like Carlisle, his son. They were desperately trying to find a ship in the hanger that had not been destroyed. Ben finally yelled "I have one here but it needs a core reactor!"

The young man took off towards the control room and set in the instructions to place a core reactor with two backups into the ship. As the robotic system loaded the ship Emmett ran into the hanger with Rosalie and a few minutes later Edward and Alice's pod found Carlisle's beacon bringing the siblings to him. Taking in Alice's tear streaked face and Edwards feral expression he had no need to ask where their parents were.

Carlisle quickly had everyone gather supplies of food whatever they could find in the hanger and load the ship. The group boarded the ship and Carlisle waited for his son Leukin to join. Meanwhile in the control room Leukin saw on the monitor a group of Volturians storming the building. They had a large cannon blaster, a ship destroyer. Leukin knew the ship would not make it off the ground if they waited for him. He let down the emergency doors to buy them a few minutes and took control of the ships navigation knowing his father would never leave him behind. Setting the ship for takeoff he called his parents on the the two way visual screen. He knew he startled his father when his face appeared on the screen. Carlisle's faced scrunched in confusion when he realized Leukin had control of the ship. "Son what are you doing?"

"There are Volturian's in the hanger Dad. I'm going to hold them off so you can get off the ground. If I don't the ship will be blown apart at takoff." Carlisle's face paled as he realized what his only child was saying to him. "I love you Mom, Dad. Live for me don't let my sacrifice be in vain." And he pushed the launch button. Grabbing a rapid fire cannon he headed to the hallway.

The next instant I'm on the ship and Edward, Alice, Jasper, Ben, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were watching their home blow up. Esme fell to her knees screaming for her son. Rosalie passed out as Alice cried softly in Jaspers arms. Ben and Emmett could only stare in disbelief as their lives changed forever.

I opened my eyes and the tears spilled over as it all sunk in. Edward was from another planet. The room was silent as they waited for my response. "I'm so sorry for your losses, that was horrible to watch I cannot imagine having to live it." I looked at Angela who gave me a reassuring smile and I nodded letting her know I was okay. I then stood and walked to Edward and placed my hands on his face "Okay I forgive you for being a jackass when we first met. If that doesn't get you a free do over nothing does. But why is it so important that I know about this? Why tell me your secret."

He looked really shy all of a sudden like a little boy. It tore at my heart that he lost so much. "You are my mate Bella. I fought the pull when we first met but it was not to be denied. Kreonians mate for life."

My mouth fell wide open. I should be running for the hills screaming at the top of my lungs. An alien was in love with me but I didn't want to run I only wanted to wrap my arms around him and shield him from all the hurt the universe had thrust upon him. I knew that wasn't possible so did the next best thing I kissed him senseless.

I heard snickering in the back ground, probably Angela and Ben. I pulled away as someone cleared their throat.

"Well now that that's out of the way let's get to the issue at hand." Carlisle called us to order. We moved to the dining room table and I looked around at them all. I had newfound respect for these people now. Rosabitch was glaring at me so I fixed her with a stare of my own. Angela hated when I did this. It was blank and creepy almost like a dead person looking at you. She eventually averted her eyes uncomfortable and Angela giggled.

Edward waited for everyone to get settled before he asked. "Do we know for sure that it's the Volturians that are coming here could anyone else have received the signal."

"What! Volturians you mean those things that killed your planet..they are coming here! How why… how." I was on the verge of getting hysterical at the thought of those creatures landing here.

"Rosalie well she uhhh…she …she sent out a coded signal. And it was intercepted we just don't know by who because it's meant to be one way. We don't want your government to figure out we are here it would be catastrophic for us. We have no means of escape as our ship was too badly damaged." Ben explained.

"I just wanted to get off this planet there are so many other planets with life why do we have to be stuck here."

"By killing us all." Edward yelled at her.

"Rosalie" Carlisle sighed "chances are the other planets have meet the same fate as Kreon or are under their rule. It is why we were attacked first we had the biggest fleet and posed the biggest threat at defeating them. With us out of the picture the Federation is at the Volturians mercy. None of the other colonies can stand against them."

"What watching one planet be blown to bits wasn't enough for you? Are you crazy? From what I saw those things are brutal and are technologically more advanced than we are. " I seethed at Rosalie.

"That's not the only danger" Angela spoke up. "What if NASA or some other entity picked up the signal and traced it here. We aren't as backwater as you like to believe It was careless and selfish even for you. Not only could you have alerted the Volturi but earth authorities as well."

I looked over at Rosalie who actually looked ashamed for once in her life.

"We don't know that it's Volturian." Esme imputed trying to relieve the tension.

"Who else would it be Esme?" Jasper asked obviously frustrated. "This solar system isn't even in our charts of authorized space travel."

I felt like I was on an episode of Star Trek.

"I don't think it's a Volturian ship Jasper. It's too small, Volturians never send scouts. " Ben replied. " We are going to have to wait until it arrives which will not be long as it will be here in about seven hours."

Seven hours thats 420 minutes before my home could possibly be under alien attack.

Edward turned to his sister "Have you seen anything?" Alice shook her head no. Seen what?

"Alice can get visions of the future but she is young and has not honed her gift so the visions are sporadic. She will get better with time." Edward supplied answering my unasked question. That was going to get old soon.

"What other choice do we have? Let's prepare and hope for the best. Ben are they coming in undetected?" Carlisle asked.

"As far as I know they have active shields that are working humans will not know if they enter the atmosphere." Ben replied.

For the next 420 minutes we sat in the living room and awaited our fate.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight

Chapter 8

EPOV

I took Bella outside so she could clear her head. Bella thoughts are never totally clear to me sometimes she is totally silent other times it come through like bad radio reception. Right now her muddled thoughts were chaotic trying to process all the information thrust upon her today. She was holding it together but just barely.

"Are you okay?" I inquired. She turned to look at me and frowned.

"No I'm not okay. I finally found someone…" her voice trailed off and I gave her a minute to gather her thoughts. "It's not fair, I just got you."

I pulled her into a hug burying my face in her hair "I know but we have right now so lets make use of our time ok." I kissed her with everything I had to convey just how much she meant to me. I felt her tears on my face as I peppered hers with soft kisses. Taking her hand I led her back inside in search for a private space.

"The guest house is finished Edward." Angela spoke out before I could even ask. "But before you go Ben and I have an announcement that we were saving for after the wedding." She waited until she had everyone's attention before she said. "Ben and I are pregnant." Bella gasped and rushed to her friend. "I figured that we all needed a little incentive to make it through this and there you go. You will all be aunt's and uncles so there will be no dying anytime soon. Do you understand." It was more of an order than a question and Ben chuckled into her hair but the worry was written all over his face.

"Alice can you look into the future say two years months from now?" Bella asked.

"In a few years yes but now they come at random. I can recall anything I have had a vision of already but I cannot conjure new visions just yet. Back home we had others who would teach us to control our gifts here I'm on my own. It's like someone who can't read trying to teach themselves. It's the only way I can explain it." Alice looked dejected that she wasn't any help.

As much as I wanted to console my sister she had Jasper and I needed Bella right now. I tugged her hand before pulling her heading for the guest house.

We were both silent as we crossed the lawn worst case scenarios playing through Bella's head. I was no fool if this was Volturians we were sitting ducks we had no way of escape but I believed Earth would put up a fight of that I had no doubt. Earthlings were not as peaceful as Kreonians we hid behind out technology for protection. Earth armies were much more brutal and more equipped to go to war with the invaders. They would have inferior technology but they would not be out manned. I prayed we didn't have to find out.

We entered the door of the smaller house and I immediately pulled Bella into an embrace kissing her softly. I looked her in the eyes silently asking the unspoken question. She simply breathed out "Yes."

The unfairness of it all hit me like a wrecking ball as nuzzled her neck, but if seven hours is all I would get they were going to count. I picked her up bridal style and headed for the bedroom where I deposited her on the bed. I took of my shirt tossing it to the floor and Bella begin to strip as well. By the time I got my pants off she was sitting on the bed in a tiny pair of pink panties and a matching bra. I shed my boxers and her eyes swept over me appreciatively and widened. Her eyes flashed with fear just for a moment but I saw it nonetheless.

I was confused I knew from Ben and Angela that humans and kreonians were compatible in everyway. "Bella is something wrong?" I sat on the bed beside her.

"No just hoping that it will fit…I mean I've seen one before just not one so big." She looked adorable as she bit her lip.

"Bella are you a…" I left the question open for her to answer.

"No I'm not but I've only been with one person twice and that was three years ago. I'm not exactly experienced." She hesitated a moment before she asked the next question. "Are you?"

"I've never been with a human woman but on Kreon there was a girl but we were not a couple as my people did not approve of non mate relationship as they never ended well when one or the other found their mate." I told her honestly. "Do you want to talk about this first?"

She straddled my lap "No I want you to make love to me please."

I removed her bra tossing it aside and latched onto her nipple she moaned and arched her back pushing her nipple further into my mouth. Grabbing her tiny waist I pulled her closer and her arms went around my neck. I turned us so that Bella was on her back and removed her tiny panties kissing her skin as I pulled them down her leg. Kissing her ankle I made my way back up Bella endless legs before settling in between them. I could smell her sweet arousal and I had to taste her. I took a long swipe of her clit as I inserted my index finger in her wet pussy.

"So wet for me" I then suckled her clit causing her to buck beneath me. "Easy Bella." I blew on her clit and she wimpered and moaned as I begin to lick her in earnest. I nibbled and sucked as my finger stroked her tight hole. I flattened my tongue against her clit and she came around my fingers hard. With her legs still trembling I moved above her and entered her before she could catch her breath.

Her breath hitched from the intrusion. Her pussy was warm and incredibly tight around my cock. She cried out as I slid further burying myself to the hilt. I placed her legs high around my waste and she clung to me as I begin to move in and out of her in deep strokes. The first few strokes felt as if her body was resisting me she was so tight and I covered her mouth with my own as she cried out from the pleasure and pain of it all. I wanted to stay like this with her forever buried in her sweet core. My heart almost burst with happiness at the sight of her beneath me and before long I could feel my balls begin to tighten. It had been too long and Bella felt too damn good, it was not a good combination for a long session.

"Bella I need you to come …please." I reached down and rubbed her clit as I pounded into her causing her to scream and fall over once again taking me with her.

We both collapsed and I rolled over onto my back bringing her with me. She rested her head on my chest and we held each other close as our heart rates decreased.

The next thing I knew there was a banging on the door and Ben was yelling. "Edward get up the ship has landed!"

Wait what! I looked at the clock and realized Bella and I had fallen asleep.

Bella sat up and pulled the sheet around her. Her eyes were wide and fearful and I kissed her lips and reassured her. "Whatever is awaiting us we will face. I will not let you go without a fight."

We both got up and dressed after letting Ben know that we would be out in a minute.

"What do you think this is Edward? Now that I've calmed down and had time to think about it I'm not sure this may be who you think it is. It just seems unlikely that these Volturians would sneak into our atmosphere they didn't strike me as the subtle type. More like attack and conquer if you ask me." Bella's assessment was spot on regarding Volturian warfare which gave me hope. We were so busy assuming the worse that we were not looking at the bigger picture. I had a suspicious feeling Bella was right.

We met the other family and jumped into our vehicles. We decided to go to the landing site and investigate. There was no point in hiding if this was Volturians the world would know soon enough. I held Bella close as we rode with Ben and Angela the ship had landed in a secluded area in Mission Trails Regional Park it was now 3 a.m. so no people should be lurking around but you never know.

We reached the park and hid our vehicles as well as we could before we searched for the vessel. It took no time at all to find it with Bens tracker. What we saw blew all of our theories out of the water. The vessel was Kreonian and the small ship wasn't a ship at all but a smaller shuttle like vessel. The equivalent of a human motor boat as opposed to a yatch. They were used on Kreon to make runs to space stations not prolong space travel. It was wasn't bigger than a school bus.

The hatch opened on and five Kreonian refugees stepped out. I knew them all Carmenas, Eleazar, Irina, Katalia and Zatanya. The Denalios Royal family. Rosalie broke into a run at the sight of her cousins while the rest of us stared in shock. They looked a little worse for wear but they were alive.

Jasper ever the military man "We must move before earth authorities detect the ship." He then turned to the survivors in our native tongue. "We must move quickly we will talk more at home but it is not safe for the ship to be out in the open. Humans are not aware of other life in the universe and to be discovered would not end well." No time for rejoicing when Jasper was around I thought sarcastically, however he was correct.

We all went into action Carlisle and Eleazar would fly the ship to the home in forks and store it in the barns basement. We built it for Ben and his experiments and it was large enough to fit the tiny ship but barely. The rest of us would get the others home and immunized. Earth had many diseases that we were susceptible to, our first year here Esme and Alice were deathly sick from catching chicken pox. They also need nourishment as they all looked half starved.

The relief I felt was so great I almost wept in joy, but we weren't safe yet Ben would access government airways to insure that the ship came in undetected. Angela was right humans were not as primitive as we made them out to be and we could only hope that the landing was clean.

Bella was snuggled against me in the truck Zatanya and Irina were riding with us. The others were riding with Rosalie and Emmett as they had driven to the park alone.

As we arrived at the house Ben immediately went into his office to retrieve a cocktail he created that covered all immunizations. Esme wanted to prepare the guest food as they seemed famished but we all knew that whatever they ate would be expelled as their digestive systems would not take the food just yet.

Ben opted to give them IV's until their strength was built up then we would introduce them to earth food. One step at a time. We were all curious but they obviously needed rest so we would wait for Ben to check them over and Carlisle to return before getting the answers we all so desperately wanted.


End file.
